mdmfandomcom-20200214-history
Characters
'''Wildwing Flashblade - Saved by Canard back on Puckworld, he is the leader of the Ducks on and off the ice. At first reluctant to take charge after Canard fell, eventually he comes to accept the role of leadership. As a hockey player he's the goalie, known for his ability to take any kind of beating and still remain standing. Brave like Canard before him, Wildwing is also intelligent, and just. He usually plays the straight man to the other ducks and protector to his younger brother, Nosedive. Along with the mask of Drake DuCaine, Wildwing uses body armor and a Puck Launcher on his left gauntlet. In real life, Wildwing is the mascot for the Anaheim Ducks, known as the Mighty Ducks of Anaheim until the 2006–07 NHL season. Voiced by Ian Ziering. His jersey number is 00. Nosedive Flashblade - Wildwing's younger brother who initially was not intended to be part of Canard's resistance. However, Wildwing makes Canard take Nosedive with them: "If you want me," says Wildwing, "Then my brother's part of the deal." Once they reach Earth, Nosedive becomes an official member of the team, both on the hockey team and the crime fighting team. Nosedive is by far the team's most impulsive and immature member who is similar to Michelangelo of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. His character may have been influenced by Michelangelo—the two series were initially penned by the same writer. Nosedive is more childish and easy-going than the other Ducks, and often looks toward his older brother for support and protection. Nosedive can be very likable, making friends with teammate Grin, and humans Thrash and Mookie. He wears body armor, but not as much as Wildwing. He usually uses a Puck Blaster and rides a Duckcycle. Voiced by Steve Mackall. His jersey number is 33. Duke L'Orange - A notorious jewel thief on Puckworld, Duke changed his ways to battle Lord Dragaunus. Duke has used a Puck Blaster in some episodes, but he mainly uses a golden sword called a Ducksaber (or sometimes just a 'saber'). He also carries lock picks and a grappling hook attached to his wrist. Duke has a Brooklyn accent and is pretty level-headed, albeit egotistical at times. He also has a eyepatch. He was the leader of a gang called The Brotherhood of the Blade. He remains the most experienced of all the Ducks and possesses a good balance of skill with confidence. Unfortunately, there are some minor trust issues with Mallory due to Duke being an ex-thief, though this fact doesn't seem to faze their leader Wildwing. His name is a pun on the dish duck à l'orange. Voiced by Jeff Bennett. His jersey number is 13. Mallory McMallard - Mallory is a fiery red head who is well-learned in Puckworld's version of the martial arts, although most of the time she is content with just using a Puck Blaster. She has a sharp tongue and usually directs it towards Nosedive's immature acts, or anything that she feels is "out of line." Her trust is easily broken, particularly in Duke's case, and as she sees it, for some very good reasons. With her strong military background as a member of the "Puckworld Special Forces," she often thinks in black and white, a strict disciplinarian, and has a high regard for the chain of command. She's stubborn, which can be a fault as much as a strength. Voiced by Jennifer Hale. Her jersey number is 15. Tanya Vanderflock - The Ducks' resident genius who is often the one turned to for advice, even by Wildwing. She is good with mechanics and uses the Omnitool on her wrist with many of her projects. Despite her intellect, she has bad allergies, lacks confidence, has a gentler personality, and is not as good a fighter as the other ducks. She makes up for this with her good common sense and wry humor. According to herself, her middle name is Gertrude. Voiced by April Winchell. Her jersey number is 23. Check "Grin" Hardwing - A super strong Goliath with a Zen-like philosophy. Unlike the stereotype of strong people, Grin is wise and doesn’t let his anger cloud his judgment. He rarely uses weapons in battle, relying on his wisdom and strength instead. He has a strong sense of honor and can always be counted on for support. He is a good friend of Nosedive. During Grin's younger years, he had a horrible temper. He found enlightenment with the training from the grand hockey master Tai Quack Do. Voiced by Brad Garrett. His jersey number is 1. Canard Thunderbeak - Canard Thunderbeak was Wildwing's best friend, and the only remaining survivor of the Resistance from Puckworld (or so we thought). He was the original leader and team captain of the Mighty Ducks before being pulled into dimensional limbo. While following Dragaunus through a dimensional gateway, Canard sacrificed himself when the Saurians released an electromagnetic worm on the Aerowing. Before he did, he gave the mask of Drake DuCaine to Wildwing and told him to be the team captain. To this day, as far as the Mighty Ducks know, Canard is still trapped in dimensional limbo. He was a great leader and a great friend. Wildwing believes Canard is still alive and swears he will find him.'''